


Lion and the Bull

by orphan_account



Series: Filling the Chantry Boy [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Inflation, M/M, Mentioned Iron Bull/Male Lavellan, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was due to being Ben Hassrath, but the signs were completely obvious. The scrunch of his nose and the slight furrow of his brow when he saw Lavellan the morning after. The way he shifted his weight and gripped his sword hilt tighter when he saw how clumsily the Inquisitor walked the entire day. Cullen was envious, and Bull would happily provide his services in fixing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion and the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen being absolutely dirty is my aesthetic.  
> For this and the other part of the series I'll finish later, the sin goes into maximum overdrive. So if you aren't into heavy smut I'd turn back.  
> Unbeta'd

Bull waltzed into his office, immediately shutting the door behind him. Cullen wouldn’t say he looked suspicious, but something was definitely off.

“Can I um, help you with something Iron Bull?”

“No. But there is something I can help you with.” Bull stood on the other side of Cullen’s desk and crossed his arms, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile.

“I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at Lavellan the past couple days.” Cullen nervously swallowed and tried his best to seem ignorant.

“What are you talking about?” Cullen knew what Lavellan and Bull had did. The Inquisitor was like an entirely new man the day after. Lazy grin on his face, lucid look his eye, taking all of the day’s difficult events in stride...Cullen needed that. He needed it bad. Work was his life and leading their soldiers was something Cullen wouldn’t trade for anything. But with relocating to Skyhold and Sampson showing up again, it was beginning to be overwhelming.

“When you first saw him when he and I left his quarters the morning after, your pupils dilated slightly and your nose twitched. You anxiously shifted your weight from one leg to the other and gripped your sword tighter.” Bull rattled off his observations and Cullen could feel himself growing embarrassed by the second.

“Even now you’re thumbing the papers on your desk, the muscles in your neck and cheeks are tensed and you keep looking up to your right.” Now Bull was pointing out things even Cullen himself wasn’t aware of. Bull walked over to Cullen’s side of the desk and grabbed him by his wrists. He pulled up and Cullen instinctively followed Bull’s movements. Cullen stood up from his chair and walked backwards until he was up against the wall, Bull pinning his hands together above his head.

“You want to ride the Bull, don’t you Commander?”

“What- no that’s- of course I-” His words tumbled over his tongue and he could feel heat rushing to his cheeks. 

“Shhh.” Bull pressed his finger to the bumbling man’s lips and let his arms fall to his sides.

“The Inquisitor already told all the runners that you’d be taking a day off.” So that’s why no one’s bothered me today, Cullen realized.

“I made sure all your other doors were locked, and I’ll be able to sense first thing if someone comes nearby.” Bull stepped back and sat on the edge of Cullen’s desk.

“So, tell me how you want to do this, and we can get started right away.” Cullen must have opened and closed his mouth at least ten times, never getting any further with each attempt.

“I’ve never done anything like this. I feel so...lewd!” Cullen had wanted this in fantasy, but now that Bull was actually here he just couldn’t find the words.

“Whatever happens in this room stays between you, and me. Plus you don’t really think you’re gonna ask me to do something I’ve never done, do you?” Bull would be lying if he said there were certain things he’d hope to never do repeat; there was a barmaid in Val Chevin he slept with that he hoped to never cross paths with again. But for the most part everything was fair game.

“I said it before: tell me what you want, how you want it, and I’ll make it happen.”

“Can I ask you a few questions first?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I know Qunari men are, ahem… larger down there than other races. Do you,” Cullen scratched the back of his head “orgasm differently as well?”

“Yup. A lot more comes out than most. Shorter refractory periods too. Depending how into it we are, we can ready to go again in no time. And we flare up around the base so nothing spills out. Helps with the breeding process."

“Oh ah, that’s good.” Cullen averted his gaze from Bull and stared down at his feet. Bull sighed and took Cullen’s hand by the wrist. If he didn’t make a move, they’d be here all day. Bull brought it to his lower abdomen, just above the waistband of his pants.

“Go ahead. Maybe you’ll feel more comfortable telling me what you want, once you get more acquainted.” Cullen slowly sank his hand into the Qunari’s pants and inside his trousers. The commander gasped when his fingers finally made contact with Bull’s cock. He knew it would be big, but still. Even soft it was incredibly thick, and it hung halfway to his thigh. For whatever reason Cullen expected the skin to feel rough, but it was actually anything but. Warm and smooth, and it would feel absolutely wonderful inside him. His hand dipped under the heavy cock to feel Bull’s equally as impressive balls. They were large and full, hanging low and loose.  
Cullen’s mind started to wonder, imagining himself on his hands and knees as Bull thrust inside him, the Qunaris balls slapping against his. Sounds of flesh on flesh filling up his otherwise quiet office. The man turning him to different positions, working away all of his stress.

“Getting excited already, hmm?” Bull’s voice snapped him from his daydream, making Cullen aware of how hard he was now. The hand that was around Cullen’s waist lowered to his ass and gave each cheek a squeeze.

“So. How about you tell me how you want this to go down?”

“I want you to fuck me. Hard. Talk to me like I’m a common whore” The last part took Bull by mild surprise, but the first was pretty much unsaid.

“And don’t pull out when you cum. I want to be so full my stomach stretches.” Bull’s visible eye widened and his cock jumped in his pants. He figured with Cullen being a chantry boy he’d have some pretty interesting kinks. Those types always did. But that wasn’t at all what Bull expected from the normally reserved man.

“Is there anything else?”

“N-no, that’s it.” Cullen looked as if he just snapped out of a trance, then instantly became aware of what he just said.

“Good. Now let’s move your stuff somewhere safe.” Bull got up and collected all of Cullen’s papers from his desk. He sat them on the shelf next to one of the doors, and returned to the commander staring at him confused.

“Why do we need to move my things exactly?” Bull harshly grabbed him by his waist and pulled Cullen into an embrace. Bull pressed their lips together and snaked his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth. Cullen’s hands reached up to rest on Bull’s large chest, his body feeling hot as he felt the power that lay in the Qunari’s muscle. They kissed, short and sloppy until Bull pulled away, leaving Cullen breathless.

“Because I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard over your desk.” Bull took off his harness and threw it to the floor. Once Cullen got back in the right state of mind he began stripping himself as well. He wore much more than Bull did, so he undid the clasps of his armor as fast as he could to compensate. As soon as Bull’s trousers hit the floor he bent down and grabbed the vial of oils he kept in his pocket. For what Cullen was asking for he’d probably need to use the entire thing. Bull sat it on the desk for the time being, then went over to help Cullen with the last of his clothes.

Being a warrior and a seasoned one at that, Bull figured Cullen would have a toned body. There were scars sprinkled over his body, a sign of how many battles the man had been in. His muscles were well defined and a light fur adorned his torso. He had a nicely sized cock too, though with Bull’s own right next to him that didn’t mean much at the moment. But the real crowning jewel was the man’s ass. Each cheek was round and perky, deliciously curving out from his lower back with an ample cusp. Between Lavellan and now Cullen, maybe having a nice ass was just a secret Inquisition requirement.

Cullen got on the desk and laid on his back, lifting up his legs and letting Bull lean in between them. The Qunari greedily lapped at Cullen’s hole, and the commander’s entire body trembled. The feeling of that wet, warm tongue circling around his ring was indescribable. Bull alternated between short and broad licks, dragging the flat of his tongue over the hole and using the tip to tease him with precision. He flicked his tongue at a rapid speed and the instant his entrance opened in response Bull stuck in his tongue as far as it could go. He twirled his tongue around inside him, pulling out halfway only to shove it back in. Forget his cock, Cullen could cum from Bull’s mouth alone. Bull pulled away and leaned back for a moment, proudly admiring his handy work. The Inquisiton’s commander laid on his desk, legs spread and pink hole twitching with want, eager to be stretched.

Bull grabbed the vial next to Cullen and emptied it onto his cock, evenly spreading it over with his hand. He pressed the tip of his cock to Cullen's hole, dry hand on the blond man's hip to keep him still and the other resting on his stomach.

"You're gonna look so good all filled up and round." He felt Cullen shake against him. Bull rubbed his hand over the commander's tight abs.

"Such a nice, flat stomach," Bull pushed in until the head of his cock was buried inside Cullen, "I'm gonna fuck you till my cum changes that." Slowly Bull fed Cullen's ass inch after inch of his rigid cock.

"I can see it now. Stomach bulging through your clothes, hanging over your belt." Bull slid in the last of his cock. He pat Cullen's belly then leaned into the man's ear.

"You pretty little fucker." Bull bit down onto Cullen's shoulder and pulled out to the tip, then eased himself back in.

"You saw how the Inquisitor was walking? Waddling around, all stretched out? That's gonna be you." Cullen whined at the picture. Soldiers staring at him but too afraid to ask. Josephine and Leliana knowing exactly what was going on but being too embarrassed to say.

"Your ass is gonna be shaped to my cock. Gonna stir you around so much you'll have to come running to me whenever you want to be fucked."

"And you know what I'll do when you ask me, Cullen?"

"I'll pull you away so no one can bother us. Make you beg for it until I think you deserve it." Bull increased the intensity of his thrusts, the desk creaking under the force. Cullen's cock was oozing onto his stomach. Bull was delivering on every single thing Cullen had asked for, and it had him ready to come.

"You ready for the first load?" It was more of a warning than an actual question. Not that Cullen cared. He was ready, more than ready to have that huge cock pulsing inside him.

"Maker Bull, yes!" Cullen whined for the next thirty seconds or so, praising Bull's prowess and telling him how much he couldn't wait. It was music to the Qunari's ears and it wasn't long until he was ready to bust. Bull thrust with all his strength, cock reaching even deeper than before as he came for the first of many times tonight. Cullen was in ecstasy as Bull shot into him, cum warm and heavy as it pooled in his belly and making him come as well. It looked as if he just swelled up on a feast, but Cullen wasn’t satisfied. He wanted bigger.

True to Bull’s word Cullen felt the last two inches or so of his cock flared, sealing up his hole so that the cum stayed inside. Bull slid his hands under Cullen’s back and lifted him up. He turned the blond man around so that Cullen’s back was against his chest and tightly fisted his hand in the man’s curls.

"Imagine if you were able to carry children? With how much cum there is in you, you'd definitely have one of us big guys growing inside you." He could see it now. Nipples leaking and puffy, so full of milk they ache. Bull rubbing his big belly while he drains his tits. The thought had Cullen coming again, shooting over his own desk.

"I want more, Bull. Come in me more." And he did. Bull spent about an hour flipping the commander into different positions, coming again and again until Cullen couldn't see his toes as he stood. With every press of Bull's fingers into his hips, with every snarl into his ear accompanied by more swelling in his belly, Cullen would come as well. There was so much pressure in his stomach and his ass Cullen couldn't help himself.

“Hey. How much longer you wanna go?” Bull was enjoying himself, but human’s had a limit to how much they could take. And Cullen passed that two orgasms ago.

“One more. But I want you to pull out this time.”

“You know it’s all gonna rush out once I do that, right?” Cullen moaned softly, taking Bull by surprise once again. 

“In the corner. There’s a crate with scrolls in it. Dump them and bring it here.” Bull swiftly did as instructed, bringing the crate in time for Cullen to empty himself into it. The feeling of so much leaving him at once was nearly euphoric, yet he felt somewhat sad once he was completely bare. He’d have to remember to take care of that crate later, but for now he wanted Bull one last time.

Cullen tried to take Bull into his mouth with no success, the girth being too much to fit past his jaw. He resigned to licking all over Bull's cock, sucking on the tip and playing with his balls. He could feel each nut rise up from his hand, getting closer to Bull’s body. It was a clear sign that the mercenary was ready to blow. Cullen sealed his lips around Bull's slit and relaxed his throat. With a low grunt Bull came into Cullen's mouth, the commander gladly sucking down what he could. With how vicious it was a few drops had to spill from the corners of Cullen's mouth to make room. As Bull closed his eye and caught his breath, Cullen pleasantly hummed.

“Tell me something Cullen.” Bull asked as his breathing steadied.

“Hm?” Cullen swiped up what drooled down his chin with his thumb and brought it to his mouth.

“Are all templars like this, or is it just you?”


End file.
